The Drunken Karaoke Star
by NaruDeeds
Summary: Sakura and the girls are out for a girl's night out. They go to a bar that has karaoke going for the night, and to their surprise, a drunken Naruto sings songs from his heart. How will Sakura react?


Welcome to my first oneshot! Please do review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else I would be filthy stinking rich and Naruto would be a literal rock star, traveling the land with a bunch of narugroupies. Singing his famous single, "Rasenshurikan Akatsuki."

Please do enjoy, "The Drunken Karaoke Star."

* * *

An 18 year old Sakura Haruno with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and a visiting Temari walked into a bar on the outskirts of Konoha that Ino claimed no one knew about yet. The girls felt like drinking, but didn't feel like getting mobbed by swarms of fan boys.

Each of the girls was considered one of the most beautiful women in the world. Ino loved dragging her fan boys along, but was secretly disappointed that Chouji had not joined her fan club. Tenten had a horde of men who thought she was extra sexy due to her specialty in weapons.

Hinata, being the shy girl that she is, hated her fan club because she didn't like all of the attention. Anytime she had fan boys oogling her she couldn't help but blush. Also, her boyfriend Kiba was the jealous type, and didn't react to well to them.

Temari used her fan club merely to toy with Shikamaru. Truth is, the two had been dating for years now and would probably be getting married soon, but that didn't stop the sand goddess from leading some fan boys on and warning Shikamaru that if a ring didn't appear on her finger soon she was going to give one a shot. And then there was Sakura.

At 18 years of age, Sakura was the very picture of beauty. Her pink hair just reached her shoulders, her emerald eyes could entrance any man, her breasts were now perky c cups, and her butt and legs were so finely sculpted that every woman in Konoha was jealous.

Much to every single Konoha male's chagrin, Sakura Haruno was also taken. About a month ago her teammate, Naruto Uzumaki, dragged Sasuke Uchiha back to the village. The instant Sakura saw Sasuke the two began dating, and had now been together for a full month.

The kunoichis were a little disappointed to find the bar fairly crowded, but found a table out of the way in the corner so they could drink in peace. Hinata went to the bar, where a drunken man offered to buy her a drink. The pale-eyed beauty returned a few minutes later with free sex on the beach's for everyone.

"I guess it's not so bad having fan boys." Ino joked taking a sip of her free drink.

"Just as long as they don't come over here. Shikamaru isn't here so I don't really feel like putting up with any of them right now." Temari grumbled.

"This corner is way too isolated for them to find us. And besides, I told the man who bought us these that we were sitting over there." Hinata interjected, pointing to the opposite corner.

The kunoichi burst out in laughter.

"Men can be too easy sometimes." Tenten laughed.

"Speaking of men… How're things with Sasuke Forehead?" Ino asked with a devious smile.

"Oh things are all right I guess." Sakura replied nonchalantly.

"ALL RIGHT YOU GUESS? You're dating THE Sasuke Uchiha, and things are all right you guess?" Ino screeched, before putting her hand over her mouth, and looking around to see if her outburst attracted any fan boys. The girls all let out a sigh of relief when none came to their table.

"It's just… he's still cold and unemotional. I always just figured that was his mask he put up, and on the inside he would be warm and caring. But all he seems to care about is physical things. I can't tell you how many times he's tried to have sex with me so far, and every time I turn him down saying I'm not ready and we've only been dating for a short while. I almost feel like I'm just a piece of meat to him…" Sakura explained sadly.

"Oh…" Ino replied, not really knowing what to say. The kunoichi just sat in silence for a little bit, none knowing what to say to their pink-haired friend.

"Ok ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Rasengan Bar's first ever karaoke night!"

"Rasengan Bar?" Sakura deadpanned at Ino.

"What? Naruto's a popular guy after he saved the village from Pain and then the world from Madara. The Rasengan is his trademark move and a lot of people think it's really cool." Ino replied with a shrug.

"Now everyone put your hands together for our first singer of the night, Naruto!"

Sakura's heart rose in her chest as her whiskered teammate stumbled onto the stage, and she wasn't really sure why. Ever since Naruto brought Sasuke back she hadn't seen him. It had been a long month without him, and she truly missed the knucklehead.

Temari, seeing that Sakura was about to get up and start cheering for Naruto quickly put a hand over the pink-haired girl's mouth.

"If you make a scene our fan boys will be swarming all over us!" Temari hissed.

At 18 years of age, Naruto had grown into a mirror image of his father… with whiskers. He often wore his father's cloak, but not tonight. It appeared Naruto was trying not to stand out by the way he was dressed. He wore a pair of black open-toed boots, a pair of a jeans with a hole over the right knee, and a simple black t-shirt, his black forehead protector trying to hold back his wild blonde hair, and he had an exact replica of the necklace Tsunade gave him so long ago hanging over his chest.

Naruto looked good, and had a horde of fan girls of his own swooning about him. The mob of girls piled up in front of the stage cat calling the jinchuriki. For some reason, Sakura's fist tightened into a tight ball and she started day dreaming about charging up there and wiping the floor with Naruto's fan girls using her chakra enhanced strength…

Shaking herself out of her daydreaming, Sakura looked to the monitor and saw that Naruto was about to begin singing, "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab For Cutie. The ever-present grin on Naruto's face was replaced with a serious and slightly pained look as he began singing.

"_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

Surprisingly to the kunoichi in the corner, Naruto's voice was beautiful. His melodic soft tone brought tears to some of his more rabid fan girls. Throughout the entire song, Naruto's weirdly pained eyes seemed to be looking at something that was far out of his reach. When he finished, coos of "Naruto-kun!" filled the bar, and the blonde awkwardly nodded to the audience before returning to his seat at the bar.

Sakura couldn't help but think of all the times Naruto had followed her, and risked his own life for hers… Shaking her head of those thoughts the pink-haired girl noticed that Naruto didn't seem to be sitting with anyone. He was a fairly social guy, and had a lot of friends. Naruto Uzumaki just didn't go out to the bar and drink by himself. _That's odd… Maybe there's something wrong with him…_

"Wow! Forehead, did you ever know Naruto could sing like that?" Ino gasped.

"Seriously, I'm thinking about joining the Naruto fan girl club…" Tenten cooed with a dreamy look on her face.

Sakura shot Tenten a dark glare, much to the surprise of every girl at the table, including Sakura.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Tenten asked, hoping to avoid the wrath of her medinin friend.

"No… sorry about that Tenten. I guess I'm just a little protective of Naruto since he's my teammate, and I know he's not the type who likes having fan girls. That's all." Sakura stammered, trying to explain her glare not just to her friends, but herself as well.

"Well, we'll just have to get Naruto over to our table, a table filled with non-fan girl's who would rock his world then." Ino replied with a wicked wink in Sakura's direction. The platinum blonde had an idea of the true reason behind Sakura's glare, and she wasn't going to miss out on teasing her best friend.

As Ino expected, Sakura shot her a death glare.

"Shut up Ino, Naruto's not like that. He wouldn't just want to sleep with a girl and move on!" Sakura hissed.

This was all Temari needed to figure out what Ino had already discovered. "Oh I don't know, I think even Naruto wouldn't mind a night in with one of us." She said in a sultry tone. Which earned her a death glare from the pink-haired kunoichi.

Upon seeing Sakura's death glare to Temari, Hinata finally figured out what the two girls were playing at and decided to join in. "Please, if Naruto-kun's going to sleep with anyone in here, it will be me. I did proclaim my love for him and save him from Pain." The pale-eyed girl boasted, earning her very own death glare from Sakura.

All the girl's except for the fuming Sakura bursted out in laughter. This was too amusing for them to worry about attracting the attention of fan boys.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked menacingly, while cracking her knuckles.

"Oh gee I don't know Forehead. Maybe how possessive you are of Naruto? You're more possessive of him than your own boyfriend!" Ino said, stating the obvious.

Sakura blushed and looked down to the floor. "I am not. He's just a great guy, and he deserves to be with someone special. He certainly doesn't deserve to be used as a sex toy for a night and then be tossed aside."

"Used as a sex toy? I don't remember any of us saying sex toy Sakura. We were simply talking about making love to Konoha's savior. There's a difference!" Temari replied.

"Ya, jeeze. What were you thinking about Forehead?" Ino asked with a smug smile.

"Shut up Ino…" Sakura muttered. Her blushing face now matched her pink hair.

The girls finally dropped the subject and began talking about other random things, but Sakura was paying no attention. Her gaze was solely focused on Naruto.

_Why are you here by yourself… and why do you look so sad? _ The kunoichi thought as she took in the depressed look on her normally happy teammate's face. Fan girls continually were walking up to the whiskered man, and tried to talk to him, but Naruto ignored them all and instead continued drinking glass after glass of what appeared to be whiskey.

Seeing Naruto in such a state was tearing Sakura apart. Here was the man that had done so much for her, sitting alone in a bar, getting drunk by himself, looking all depressed.

_I'm not going to let this happen. I'm going to go to him and cheer him up._ Sakura stood up, with a determined look in her eye.

"I know what you're thinking Forehead, and no way. If you bring Naruto over here, all the fan boys will find us."

"But he looks so sad. Sad just doesn't suit that baka!" Sakura retorted.

Ino grabbed her arm. "Gee Forehead, you think he's sad? Duh, of course he is. It's not a big surprise…"

Sakura blinked at her best friend a couple of times. "What do you mean Pig?"

Every other girl at the table simply smacked their heads.

"Never mind Forehead, just stay here. You can cheer up Naruto some time when we're not surrounded by a rabid group of fan boys…" Ino replied with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

10 other people sang as the girls sat at the table talking, while Sakura's eyes never left Naruto.

"That was the soon to be world famous Udon everyone. Keep those hands going to bring Naruto back on stage for his second performance of the night!" the DJ called.

Naruto was really stumbling now and had a difficult time making it onto the stage. He carried his bottle of whiskey onto the stage with him, and was taking rather large swigs out of the bottle.

The bar burst out into laughter as the monitor showed what song the savior of Konoha was going to be singing. "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.

"Oh this should be good." Ino smirked, while looking straight at her best friend. Sakura of course, didn't notice, she was too busy worrying about Naruto.

_Oh great, now he's drunk, depressed AND he's going to embarrass himself._ The emerald-eyed girl worriedly thought.

Naruto opened his mouth, and began singing the song an octave lower, and once again, everyone was surprised at how good he sounded.

"_You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset  
He's going off about something that you said  
'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like  
And he'll never know your story like I do"_

The whiskered man, changed the words to be appropriate from him to sing. As Naruto sang, with that pained far off look in his eyes, memories of Sakura randomly hanging out with Naruto over the years flashed through her mind.

_"But he wears nice shirts, I wear T-shirts  
He's Team Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me"_

Nearly everyone in the bar gasped at how well Naruto was doing thus far. His soft voice now had a gruff tone to it, and his pained eyes seemed to be communicating with everyone's very soul. Sakura for some reason, had tears in her eyes as she listened to her teammate sing.

_"Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?"_

An image of Naruto walking Sakura home after a late night hospital shift popped into the kunoichi's mind. She had been in a terrible mood, but her teammate simply walked with her making light conversation which really cheered her up.  
_  
"And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a guy like that?_

_He wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
He's Team Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time"_

A small tear began to trickle down Sakura's face. And she honestly had no idea why. _It must be because it's such a good song and Naruto's doing such a great job!_ The girl thought.

_"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me"_

If Sakura didn't know any better, she could've sworn that for a brief second she saw a tear forming in Naruto's sad eyes. When she blinked and looked again, the tear had disappeared.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  
_

Memories of Naruto cheering Sakura up the countless times he caught her crying flashed through her mind. He had been there to make her smile when Sasuke left, and had brightened her day so many times since then. He was truly her closest friend, he knew her better than anyone else.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

Naruto finished and the crowd erupted with a roar of approval. The table of kunoichis in the corner could not refrain from clapping and cheering for their favorite blonde-haired jinchuriki either, and added their voices to the loud cheering. Naruto again awkwardly nodded to the crowd before stumbling off stage and back to his seat at the bar.

"Oh my gosh! That was so good! Who knew a guy could sing that song so well?" Ino gushed.

"Ya… Naruto is something else." Sakura muttered softly, her eyes still focused on her teammate.

"Oh? What do you mean by that Sakura?" Temari asked innocently.

Sakura blushed…again. "He's something else. Only a guy as unpredictable as Naruto would be able to sing that song so well." She huffed, still not entirely sure why she was so embarrassed.

"Well… that song does certainly fit Naruto-kun Sakura-san. That's the kind of song he can sing straight from his heart. I think that's what made it so good." Hinata softly said.

"What are you talking about Hinata?" Sakura questioned.

"Seriously Forehead?" Ino asked as the rest of the girl's sweat-dropped. "For someone so smart you can sure be a baka sometimes…"

"You're calling me a baka Pig? You, the girl who's waiting for Chouji to do something as uncharacteristic as join your group of fan boys instead of just walking up to him and telling him you like him, are calling ME a baka?" Sakura retorted.

"Shut up Forehead…" Ino mumbled while crossing her arms.

"Ino's right on this one though Sakura." Tenten joined in.

"How can I be a baka? I'm one of the greatest and smartest medinins in the world." The pink-haired girl shot back.

"You're a baka because you have to ask." Temari sighed.

Sakura simply turned away with a huff, and returned her gaze to Naruto. The whiskered boy had finished his bottle of whiskey, and was already starting on another one. _This isn't good, he's going to get alcohol poisoning…_ she worriedly thought.

"Sakura… we've been over this. Leave Naruto alone for tonight. This place is too crowded to reveal our location to the fan boys here…" Temari lectured.

"But… he's going to seriously hurt himself. He's going to get alcohol poisoning if he keeps drinking like that!" The medinin replied with a worried voice.

"Naruto's got the Kyubi Sakura-san, I'm sure he'll be fine." Hinata attempted to sooth.

"But…"

"Besides Forehead," Ino interrupted. "If he does get alcohol poisoning he has you right here to heal him. Now stop worrying about Naruto and start drinking more! This is a girl's night out!"

Sakura nodded, but her gaze remained fixed on the drunken knucklehead. Her medically trained eyes were alert looking for even the slightest sign of alcohol poisoning. _If he shows ANY symptom I don't care what everyone says. I'm not going to stand by while he hurts himself…_

More fan girls attempted to talk to Naruto, but her teammate continued to ignore them, much to Sakura's relief. _Why the hell am I so relieved that Naruto's ignoring his fan girls?_

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari kept on knocking back drink after drink, and were beginning to get fairly drunk. Sakura on the other hand, was still on her second drink which she hadn't touched after Naruto's second song. She was suddenly no longer in the mood to drink.

Her drunken friends were trying their best to get her involved in their conversation.

"So Sakura…" Ino slurred. "How long… till you lose your virginity?" *hic*

Sakura momentarily took her gaze off Naruto long enough to glare at her best friend. "That's none of your business you drunken Pig!"

"Hey… hey… hey…" Ino slurred. "Hey… He…"

"What Pig?" an annoyed Sakura interrupted.

"I'm not… I'm not drunk. I'm more sober than the *hic* Hokage statuesssss" the drunken blonde drawled, getting giggles from the other kunoichi, except for Sakura who had again returned her attention to Naruto.

"Girls… do you think Chouji likes me?" Ino suddenly blurted with a depressed look on her face. "Cus if I were him… I wouldn't. I was such a TOTAL bitch to him when we were youngerrr. Who in the hell would want to be with someone who tr…treeeeated them so bad in the past *hic*?"

For some reason, Ino's words struck a chord in Sakura's heart. She suddenly found herself sympathizing with her best friend as images of her rejecting Naruto and calling him annoying went through her mind. Tears began forming on the edges of Sakura's eyes. Hinata noticed Sakura's change of expression, and decided to intervene.

"Ino-san, Chouji is a guy like Naruto-kun. He has a heart of gold and is willing to forgive people who treated him badly in the past when they generally seem to want to change. Like Naruto-kun, Chouji is one of those guys who would happily accept you even after the way you treated him. I'm sure he likes you, but you will probably need to make the first move. Chouji is again like Naruto-kun in that he will step to the side if he thinks the person he likes is happy without him, and wouldn't dare make a move."

Both Ino and Sakura seemed to cheer up at Hinata's words. Although Sakura was still confused why she felt better. _Why the hell did I just almost cry anyways?_

"Yourrr right Hinata! I think I'm going to go claim Chouji after this… If you know what I mean!" A now confident Ino said with a wink.

The rest of the girls just sweat-dropped. "Don't you think you might want to take things a little slower Pig?" Sakura asked, while still keeping Naruto in her line of vision.

"Pah, we're not all prudes like you Forehead. Some of us want to get laid!" Ino answered with a drunken giggle.

Sakura again blushed and again turned away from the conversation with a huff placing her full concentration on Naruto. He was already halfway through his new bottle of whiskey and looked like he was having a tough time staying in his seat. She saw him close his eyes, and thought for a second that he was going to fall over, but just as she was about to stand up, his toad-like eyes shot open.

_Did he just… enter sage mode?_ Sakura thought with a sweat-drop. Sure enough, the knucklehead drunkenly entered sage mode, and was now doing a little better job of staying up in his seat… His fan girls that were surrounding him erupted in a chorus of coos when they saw his sage eyes.

A girl with light red hair and bright emerald green eyes suddenly approached Naruto and put her hand on his back. Sakura's fist clenched on their own as Naruto started talking to her. The girl sat down and Naruto bought her a drink, while she continued to rub his back. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari noticed their pink-haired friend was shaking in anger and followed her gaze and smirked.

"What seems to be the problem Sakura?" Temari asked coyly.

"That… slut over there. That's what." Sakura ground out through clenched teeth. If looks could kill, the red-haired woman sitting with Naruto would've died the most painful death imaginable.

"What? She doesn't look like one of Naruto's typical fan girls. You should be happy." Tenten said, knowing that she was adding fuel to the fire.

"She's sneaky. She's a fan girl in the guise of a regular girl. Look at her, with her hands all over Naruto like that…" Sakura spat.

"But Sakura-san, she's just rubbing his back. It looks like she's just trying to make him feel better. You really should be happy, because you were so worried that he was sad earlier. That girl looks like she might be able to make Naruto-kun happy." Hinata jumped in her own calm voice.

"She's not trying to make him happy. She's just trying to get him in bed! Besides, it's not HER job to make Naruto happy SHANAROO!" The pink-haired member of Team 7 fumed.

"Oh? Then whose job is it to make Naruto happy Forehead?" Ino drunkenly questioned with a knowing smile.

"MINE DAMNIT!" Sakura blurted still completely distracted by the red-haired girl.

"Oh really? But Sakura, you're dating Sasuke. So shouldn't it be your job to make him happy?" Tenten said, giving a smug smile to the other girls at the table.

"Sasuke's a jerk! I won't accept the job of making some stupid jerk happy. No, my job is to make Naruto happy!" Sakura raged. A look of shock overtook Sakura's face as she realized what she just said. She covered her mouth, hoping that somehow putting her hand over her mouth would make her fellow kunoichis forget what she just said.

_What… did I just say?_

"*Hic* About time Forehead…" Ino giggled.

"Everyone give it up for Genma's stunning rendition of 'Bad Romance'! Now keep it going for the world-famous Naruto!"

Sakura watched Naruto with a renewed worry as he stumbled his way onto the stage, his bottle of whiskey was three quarters drank. Apparently not even sage mode could help Naruto when he was actually walking. He finally made it onto stage and plopped down on the stool while drunkenly grabbing the microphone.

The crowd stared at the monitor eagerly, waiting to see what tune Naruto was going to surprise them with. The monitor flashed to life, as it announced that Naruto would be singing "Shattered" by O.A.R. Just seeing the song nearly made Sakura cry.

Naruto began singing, his voice was now very gruff, yet it still strangely worked for the song.

"_In a way, I need a change  
From this burnout scene  
Another time, another town  
Another everything  
But it's always back to you "_

Sakura couldn't help but think about how she had not seen Naruto ever since he brought Sasuke back. _Has he been trying to get away from me?_ She sadly thought.

_"Stumble out, in the night  
From the pouring rain  
Made the block, sat and thought  
There's more I need  
It's always back to you" _

Some of her friends had told her that Naruto had been spending a lot of nights just sitting on top of his father's head. _Naruto…_

_"But I'm good without ya  
Yeah, I'm good without you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Tears began falling from Sakura's eyes.

_"How many times can I break till I shatter?  
Over the line can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around  
Give me a break let me make my own pattern  
All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered  
I always turn the car around"_

Suddenly Sakura remembered Naruto's pained face when she begged him to bring Sasuke bag. The way his grin would always change to a fake one every time she mentioned Sasuke's name. The dejected look on his whiskered face when she flung herself into Sasuke's arms when Naruto dragged the Uchiha back…

_"I had no idea that the night  
Would take so damn long  
Took it out, on the street  
While the rain still falls  
Push me back to you_

_But I'm good without ya  
Yeah, I'm good without you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Sakura was now openly crying, her fellow kunoichi noticed and a soft smile adorned their faces as they turned their eyes back to Naruto.

_"How many times can I break till I shatter?  
Over the line can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around  
Give me a break let me make my own pattern  
All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered  
I always turn the car around"_

Tears began to fall down Naruto's face, causing a slight gasp amongst the bar crowd. _God what have I done to you Naruto…_ Sakura thought sadly.

_"Give it up, give it up, baby  
Give it up, give it up, now  
Now"_

"Don't give up yet baka…" Sakura whispered so softly that her friends barely heard her.

_"How many times can I break till I shatter?  
Over the line can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around  
All that I feel is the realness I'm faking  
Taking my time but it's time that I'm wasting  
Always turn the car around_

_How many times can I break till I shatter?  
Over the line can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around _

The crying kunoichi noticed Naruto's legs start to get wobbly. Sakura began pumping chakra to her legs as she slowly stood.

_Don't wanna turn that car around  
I gotta turn this thing around"_

As Naruto finished the song, the crowd erupted in another round of cheering. Konoha's savior didn't hear the cheers however, as his eyes shut and he began falling forward. Before his body was even half way to the floor, a blur of pink suddenly appeared in front of him, catching his unconscious body.

Sakura picked Naruto up bridal style to send a message to Naruto's fan girls. She shot the once coo'ing, now hissing fan girls a death glare that said 'MINE!' before walking off the stage. He was a bit heavier than she remembered, so she had to use her chakra-enhanced strength to safely carry him. She subconsciously cradled his head in her chest as she approached her table.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari all gave her a smirk.

"Shut up…" she muttered. "I'm taking him home" and without another word Sakura left the bar.

The crowd watched the whole scene, then suddenly a mob of men appeared around Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari.

"Damnit Sakura…" Temari mumbled.

* * *

Just as Sakura left the bar, the startled voice of her soon to be ex-boyfriend called out,

"Sakura?"

_Great… _Sakura thought turning around. _I was hoping to have this conversation just the two of us, without the man I'm leaving him for in my arms…_

"Hello Sasuke." She calmly replied. The Uchiha noticed the lack of "kun" and raised his eyebrow.

"Sasuke eh? What are you doing? And why are you carrying the dobe? I thought tonight was a girl's night out." He questioned.

"Yes Sasuke. It was a lady's night. **Naruto** was at the bar for karaoke night and had too much to drink. I'm taking him home."

"The Dobe's house is that way…" Sasuke said pointing the opposite direction that Sakura was walking, in a tone that basically implied she was a complete idiot.

"I know that Sasuke." She snapped. "But my house is this way. And I'm taking Naruto home."

Sasuke sighed. "Come on Sakura, I was hoping we could spend some time together tonight, just the two of us."

"Oh, so you can try to have sex with me again? Sorry Sasuke, not going to happen."

"Why are you against sex? I thought you loved me!" Sasuke spat. It was obvious that the Uchiha was getting very annoyed at not getting his way.

"I don't think I ever loved you Sasuke. I loved the image of you my little 12 year-old brain conjured up, and over the years I managed to convince myself it was the truth. The real truth is Sasuke, you're just a cold uncaring man who doesn't give a damn about me, and you just want me to be your personal baby factory." Sakura replied in a venomous tone.

"You know as well as I do that my last remaining goal is the revival of my clan. I proved that I care about you by giving you the honor and privilege of helping me with that." Sasuke fumed back.

"Honor? PRIVILEGE? I don't want to be some baby machine Sasuke. I've been an idiot all these years, chasing after you. While all along that time, I've had the most special guy in the world by my side. Always supporting me, always protecting me, always being there for me. I've been blind long enough Sasuke, we're done. It's about time I'm finally with the man I love and the man who loves me! You and I are over Sasuke." Sakura thundered.

"The dobe?" Sasuke asked as he began laughing. "The dobe? You think the dobe is something special? Sakura, he is and will always be the dead last. He… OOF!"

Sasuke was interrupted as Sakura sent a chakra-enhanced kick to his private area. He laid on the ground, trying to catch his breath staring up at Sakura with furious tear-filled eyes.

"Don't you ever call Naruto a dobe. He is more of a man than you will ever hope to be. He's accomplished more already than you will ever accomplish." Sakura finished by slamming her foot down on the ground, which caused a wave of Earth to fling Sasuke into the air until he crashed into a wall. Huffing one more time Sakura continued walking to her home, with her new boyfriend… well she assumed new boyfriend anyways… still in her arms.

As she neared her apartment, loving emerald eyes looked down at the passed out blonde. _I can't believe how stupid I was to miss you over the past few years. I can now understand why the girls were calling me a baka earlier…_

Sakura adjusted her grip on Naruto as she reached her home so she could hold him with one arm while she unlocked and opened her door, then instantly close and re-lock her door once she was inside. She carried him into her bedroom and laid her favorite teammate down on her bed. She took off his shoes, shirt, and jeans with a small blush on her face. And soon Naruto was passed out in her bed in just his underwear.

_I really hope I wake up before he does so I can see how surprised he is in the morning…_

Sakura went to her bathroom and got ready for bed, stripped down to her bra and panties, and joined her hopefully soon to be boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her pink-haired head down onto his muscular chest. Sighing contently, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki woke up in a ridiculously soft bed, with a weight pressing against his chest. The barely awake blonde groggily opened his eyes and stared around at a room that was painted a maroon color, and smelled of fresh cherry blossoms. As he became more awake he realized someone had wrapped their arms around him.

_Damnit… did I go home with one of my fan girls last night?_

Gulping and trying to think of a way to let the fan girl off easy after sleeping with her, he looked down at the unfortunate girl. His mind went completely blank and he gasped when his sapphire eyes met the emerald eyes of the girl he was in love with.

"Good morning." Sakura greeted with a cute smile. "How are you feeling?" she asked with a concerned look in her stunning eyes.

"Sa… Sakura-chan? Wha… what the hell is going on?" The pink-haired girl simply fixed him with a soft smile.

"I was at the bar last night when you were karaoke-ing. All those songs… you were singing them about me weren't you?"

"NANI? What were you doing there? The Rasengan bar just opened, no one knows about it yet…" the blonde muttered as he began sweating nervously.

"Us girls went there for a girls night out. And you didn't answer my question… Actually, you didn't answer either of my questions."

"Oh. Hehe, sorry Sakura-chan. I feel just fine. One good thing about having this dumb fox inside of me is I don't get hangovers! Well… unless I piss the fox off. Then I get hangovers that would make the most battle-hardened ninja cringe…" Sakura giggled a little at his response, before her face returned to the serious expression it held just a moment before.

"You didn't answer my other question baka."

_Damnit, I was hoping that would distract her. What am I supposed to say? 'Yes Sakura, I sang all those songs about you because I love you more than the world itself. And seeing you with Sasuke was just too much for me to handle.' That would only send me flying out of here courtesy of Sakura's fist…_

"Hehe. I just really like those songs Sakura-chan…" he lied while scratching the back of his head nervously.

Sakura bopped him on the back of the head. "Don't lie to me Naruto. I saw your eyes. I hurt you didn't I?"

Of all the questions Naruto Uzumaki was prepared for, that question was the absolute last one he would have ever thought he would have to answer.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled, not really knowing how to respond. He couldn't hold back his gasp of surprise when Sakura laid her head back down on his chest and squeezed him tightly to her.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry. I was such a baka. You've been there all along for me, and I was too busy chasing after an image that was never real. I was so blind to not see how much you mean to me. You really are everything and more I could ever dream of in a guy Naruto. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize this, and even more sorry it took me so long to say this… I love you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the girl clutching him tightly. A happy feeling was spreading through his body, as the happiest smile he had ever smiled made its way onto his face.

"Saku… mmph"

Sakura interrupted him with a quick peck on the lips. And smiled into his eyes. "I dumped Sasuke so I could be with the man I love Naruto. I hope you don't mind being my boyfriend." She said with a cute innocent smile on her face.

The blonde jinchuriki grinned back at her. "You've just made me the happiest man in the world Sakura-chan. I never thought it would be possible for me to be this happy…"

Emerald and Sapphire clashed, and Konoha's newest couple pressed their lips together in a warm and passionate kiss.

* * *

Awww! I hope you enjoyed, and please do review =)


End file.
